1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to an electrical connector having an improved insulative housing which provides a center receiving room in a mating tongue to suit for miniaturization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Pat. No. 101599607 issued on Jun. 29, 2011 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained to the housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the housing. The housing defines a forwardly extending mating tongue thereof, and the plurality of contacts are divided into upper and lower contacts respectively exposed upon opposite mating faces of the mating tongue. However, the mating tongue provides a barrier disposed between the upper and lower contacts for insulating the upper and lower contacts, which expenses a lot of room and is not benefit for miniaturization.
Therefore, a new design is required.